The return of Susan
by chelsie beaney
Summary: This is how Susan returns.


**The return of Susan**

**Chapter one – Susan **

Fifteen years old. Well, that is what people think. That is what she thinks. Small in height, black hair, black eyes and a slim figure. Everybody, including her, thinks she is human. She goes to school in London, she goes out in town with her friends and she fan girls over loads of celebrities. That is what normal teenage girls do. Susan sometimes finds it difficult to fit in with other people. She doesn't know who any of her real family is. She does not like anybody from the care home because they are all so mean to her. She dislikes every single nasty person there is in the whole entire universe. They should not do things to people because they never know what they have been through and how they are feeling.

Susan was left with one thing, a strange pocket watch. It was golden and had circles carved into the cover. All fifteen years of her life she has never been able to open it. What is inside this watch that she is not allowed to see? Is it just a normal watch that is old? Who knows? Sometimes Susan can hear quiet voices mumbling from the watch. They say "the time is coming" repeatedly. Susan takes the watch everywhere with her. She felt like that she needed to take it everywhere as she feels lost without it.

**Chapter 2 - school**

Voices boomed down the school corridor as Susan walked along it. Suddenly, she was forced viscously against the walls. Her back was facing the wall and she was face to face to a chubby, horrible girl who was the monster of the school. Stacey yelled in her face saying "give me everything you have". Susan paused, scared. "NOW!" boomed Stacey. Susan still paused. Stacey snatched the tatty bag from Susan and searched through it. Susan realised that the watched was held in her pocket. Susan hoped that stupid Stacey would not search through her pocket. She needed to protect the watch. She managed to force her hand into her pocket and clutched the shiny pocket watch.

Quickly, the tatted bag got forced upon the floor by the boisterous bully's. Stacey yelled in Susan's face for not having anything that is worth it, "you worthless idiot. You have nothing! You will not get away with this". Stacey noticed that Susan's skinny arm lead into her pocket. "Take your hand from out of your pocket", Stacey boomed. Susan paused. "NOW!" Susan refused. Stacey forced Susan's hand away from the pocket. Stacey clutched the watch and pulled it out quickly out of the pocket. They both stared at it like if it was an important artefact. Stacey giggled and said "well, well, well. We could make a little bit of money out of this". Susan's eyes started to look like if she was going to cry. What could she do now? How could she save her precious pocket watch?

"Give it her back now," a teacher yelled. This teacher was medium in height. He had brown, smooth hair. He was wearing a bow tie and was wearing a smart uniform. He was the physics teacher named Mr J. Smith. All of the students knew his first name was John. John Smith. He was like a stick, so skinny. He was a popular teacher as he was mad, down with us and funny. "Now," he said with anger in his voice. Stacey refused. Mr Smith walked over to Stacey slowly and snatched it gently away from her. "Go to your lesson Stacey. You are late. As you can see the rest of the school is in their lessons, so go, now," Mr Smith demanded. Stacey left and so did Susan. Mr Smith still had the watch and shouted "Susan, get this at the end of the day." Mr Smith looked down at the watch and giggled, then went to his lesson.

The slow running day went slowly by. Lessons turned from bad to worse as Stacey made Susan's time hell. Susan has no friends to back her up. She always keeping herself to herself and never liked the idea of socializing. She has always been scared that she will lose her friends just as how she lost all of her family. Everybody in the class bullied her. All of the teachers even joined in. There was only one teacher that was nice to her. That was Mr Smith. He had taught her so well that she is gaining an A* in physics. Physics is her favourite subject as she loves to find out about the Earth, Space and how everything works. She also loves history. She loves to find out about how different people acted in different time periods and she wanted to find out about inspirational people in the past that did something with science. Her favourite historical inspirational scientist is Mary Seacole. She was a nurse around the time of Florence Nightingale. Mary Seacole had contributed so much to nursing without the history books even mentioning her. She did so much more than Florence Nightingale. The things Mary Seacole did inspired Susan because maybe Susan could be something special without being popular as well. Maybe one day.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. The school bell ringed out loudly for home time. When this happens Susan does not go straight to the children's home. She goes to the park so she can get away from everybody. Before she could go and get her peace and quiet she needed to go to Mr Smith to go and get her precious, shiny pocket watch. Susan walked up to physics as quicker than the speed of light. When she got there the door was wide open. She knocked it four times. Mr Smith turned around quickly and said "you scared me then; four knocks make me curious something bad is going to happen." Susan always had thought that Mr Smith was mad. Mad in a good way. She ignored what he just said and asked "please may I have my watch back?" Mr Smith walked towards the desk, pulled the wooden draw open and pulled the shiny watch outside of it. He stared at it for ten seconds and smiled. "Interesting watch," he said. "I was left with it before I got put into care. It is the only thing that I was left with," Susan said. He handed the watch over to her. Then he said "look after it, it might come in handy one day." Susan thought that she had better go now. She needed to go and have her peace. She looked at Mr Smith, smiled, and said "thanks sir". Then she walked out of the door.

**Chapter 3 – the park**

Eventually Susan got to the park. The sky was grey and stormy by the time she had got there. She had kept the pocket watch inside of her pocket so it is safe. It needed to be safe. If Mr Smith told her to look after it then she better had. In the park, she did what she normally does. She sat on the swing. She sat still on it and she never swung back and forth on it. She hates the squeak it makes. Susan decided to take the pocket watch out of her pocket. She held it in her hand with the symbols faced towards her. "Susan," a voice whispered. Susan instantly lifted up her head and looked around the deserted park. "Susan, the time is coming," the same voice whispered. Susan continued to look around. She noticed a dark shadow. Instantly the swings (apart from the one she was on) started to swing, the roundabout span around at high speed, the see-saw started moving up and down and the basket swing started to sway. They were all moving at a slow pace. Susan looked at all of the moving things and then looked at the figure again. She picked up her bag, put the pocket watch in her pocket watch away and chased the dark figure. What will happen next?

The figure stopped moving in the golf section of the park. It was standing on the higher part where you need to get the ball in the hole. Susan walked up on to it. Susan paused and looked at it. Then it disappeared. The storm stopped. Susan blinked twice. Twelve figures appeared in front of her. They had formed a circle formation around her. This time she could see their faces. It was twelve men. One of them had grey, straight hair and had a sparkle in his grey eyes. He was wearing an old fashioned bit of black clothing. The man on his left has black hair with black eyes. He looked like a very serious man. The man on his left has grey, frizzy hair. He was also wearing black. The man on his left was slightly younger than the previous man. He had brown, frizzy hair. He had big, round, shiny eyes. The man on his left was even younger. He had blonde, straight hair and had dazzling blue eyes. The next one also had curly hair. He had a colourful coat. The coat was like a rainbow. The next man had black hair and he had a fancy hat on. The next one had long, straight brown hair. The one next to him had a black leather jacket on with a red shirt underneath. He had black hair that was short and he had a serious look on his face. The one on his left had a smart, brown suit on. He was skinny. He had straight brown hair. The one next to him Susan recognised. He wore a bowtie and had brown hair. It was Mr Smith. John Smith.

"Sir," Susan said in shock. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Susan and her teacher looked at each other for a moment. "I am not who you think I am. All of these men surrounding us are me. All twelve of us are me. John Smith. That is not my real name," he replied. Then he pointed over to the first man who had long, grey hair. Her teacher then said "don't you recognize him?" Susan looked over to the man. The old man smiled at her. Susan could not recognize who he was so she shook her head. "You time travelled with him many years ago. My name, well all of these men's name, is the Doctor. I am your grandfather," the Doctor admitted. Susan looked at him with a blank expression, attempting to take all of this in. "But how are you my grandfather? How did I travel with you years ago, I am only fifteen? How can all of these be you?" Susan asked. The Doctor walked over to Susan and said "I am not human. I am a timelord. That is why all of these people are me. Timelord's can regenerate when they die. The other two answers to your questions are contained within your pocket watch." Susan slowly lifted her pocket watch from out of her pocket. "Open it," the Doctor demanded. Susan opened it. This time it opened straight away. When she opened it yellow, shiny light blasted from it. Her eyes turned yellow as they absorbed the light. The pocket watched dived on the floor as Susan lifted her arms. The yellow light was still there. Susan collapsed on the floor. All of the forms of the Doctor, apart from the one she had as a teacher, disappeared.

This is the part where nobody knows what happened next. Susan and the Doctor had gone missing. Nobody knew that Susan had gone to the park. Nobody saw what had happened. Susan had been reported as dead by the humans. Where is she? Everywhere and everywhen. Who was she with? Her family.


End file.
